The new Prime
by Kris-dragon
Summary: Jack has managed to download the Wisdom of Primes. But upon return to Earth and uploading it to Optimus, things go wrong. Now the Autobots face the darkest hour. Takes place during 'Orion Pax, Part 3'.


**A slight revision of what happened during the end of Orion Pax, part 3. I got inspired after watching 'Transformers: the movie' from 1986.**

* * *

It has finally come to it. This was the moment he would end things. Megatron stood over the red-and-blue Autobot, ready to finish him off. To think days earlier their places were switched.

The leader of the Decepticons wanted the dark energon, the substance that holds the power to animate the dead, which he believed was somewhere in space. He tried that plan once earlier, creating an army filled with all dead on Cybertron, their home world. Of course, the plan failed as the space-bridge exploded, making the silver cybertronian comatose. It was months later that fate would have him awake. Optimus Prime, The leader of the Autobots, fell ill to the Cybonic plague and the only hope to cure him was Megatron himself, who created the cure. Because the cortical psychic patch was used to extract the antidote, Megatron's conscious took over Bumblebee, who took the information, to reclaim some of the dark energon used in the past and 'revitalize' his body.

Months after his return, his Decepticons were in the process of rebuilding the space bridge, to recover the substance, when Optimus challenged the mad Cybertronian to the ultimate duel. Both were determined to finish each other. Megatron for his part always aimed for the Last of the Primes' death. But Optimus, who was always kind-hearted and gentle as he was wise and strong, aimed to terminate Megatron only minutes before the duel. The reason why was because the Decepticon leader finally managed to push him by nearly killing the human child, who befriended the Autobots. As their battle was about to end victoriously for Megatron, a nearby volcano erupted, revealing something horrifying- the dark energon, dubbed the Blood of Unicron. The revelation came to all, that Unicron, the Destroyer, one of the primodial Cybertronians, was the Earth's core. Forced into the alliance, Team Prime and Megatron journeyed to Unicron himself to shut him down for good with the Matrix of Leadership- an ancient artifact carried by Optimus. However, upon using it, and eliminating the Destroyer's threat, Optimus lost all of his memories as a Prime, believing to be still Orion Pax, the cleric he was before the Great War. Taking advantage of the situation, the Decepticon leader took him on board his cruiser, the Nemesis.

While Orion Pax was amongst Decepticons, the Autobots, desperate to retrieve him, slowly began to fight amongst themselves. They were disorganized, weak, and low on morals. It was then that someone got snapped them out of it.

Jack Darby. A human. Native of this primitive planet. Someone who, according to Ratchet, the Autobots medical officer, was similar to Optimus. The boy, a kid of age 16, was somewhat stubborn, but was also brave and usually acted mature. Even Optimus saw this, as he entrusted him with the key to Vector Sigma, the Cybertronian supercomputer- the only known way to recover Optimus's memory. Knowing this, Jack had the Autobots to try and find the space bridge the 'Cons were building. Knowing it was not in space, were the previous one used to be, the planet itself was the only place to search. It was by luck, and a certain rogue Decepticon, that the Autobots managed to locate it. And Jack, being the only one who could access the supercomputer, was the only one who could find it now.

Travelling to Cybertron with Arcee, a female Autobot, his guardian and partner, Jack managed to find Vector Sigma and download the wisdom of the Primes. However, something was wrong on their way back. The team back on Earth, controlling the space bridge, wasn't responding. Their fear- Megatron discovering their plans. Luckily, Orion Pax apparently learned of the Decepticon's deception, as he followed the silver giant and challenged him. But, he proved to be of no match for Megatron.

"Your spark may be in the right place, Orion." Megatron commented to the Autobot on the ground, raising his right servo and extending his blade. "But you still have much to learn before you can EVER again stand your ground against me. A moment, sadly, that shall never come." He finished, ready to strike him down. And once he would kill Orion, Optimus Prime would never return.

But Arcee managed come out of the vortex and knock the silver giant away, sending him into the distance. Orion stood up, watching, still in confusion, as the blue femme was fighting. She was fighting Megatron, despite having no chance of victory. Megatron was too powerful for her for sure. And yet she fought, with no regard for her life. Why would she go such lengths? The thing caught his attention, which would answer his question. Jack stood before Orion, holding the key. Orion quickly understood. Now he knew the reason.

"Are you certain I am truly worthy?" he asked the small organic, who was dressed in the space suit.

Jack looked at him with confidence and faith. "You have no idea." He replied. He raised the key, as the beam shot out into Orion's chest. It opened, exposing the matrix the beam and restoring the eon's worth of wisdom.

Megatron finally managed to grab Arcee, who was small enough for him to hold her with one hand. He pressed her against the wall, nearly crushing her. She tried to free herself, but with no effort. Megatron was strong, even by Cybertronian standards. He neared his face to hers, grinning maliciously. "How nice of you join our little reunion. Now if you please… the Matrix." He growled. He demanded of her the only thing that could now threaten his ambitions and plans. And he would have it.

Then something caught his attention. A strange, screeching sound. What was it? He turned to find the source. He was deceived. It was not Arcee who held the key but the human insect. With the roar, he threw her into the wall on the other side of the cave and aimed his fusion canon towards Jack. He would not allow the Prime to return. He opened fire. The shot seemed to travel slowly, hitting the drops of water on the way. Orion and Jack managed to get a glimpse of the incoming ball of light. They knew it was coming their way. They knew it would hit them.

But they wouldn't make it to dodge it.

Orion got hit, but wasn't hurt too badly. The shot just knocked him down. But Jack… he got worse. The suit was practically destroyed. His skin burned in multiple places. Blood covered half of his face and a left eye was useless. Megatron laughed at the sight. His victory was almost denied. The Autobots have almost managed to restore their leader's memories with the help of their human pets. And yet, they failed. Victory was his. Ratchet was awake by the time Megatron fired at the two. And the Decepticon's laugh drove him mad. The medic roared as he got up and dashed at the Decepticon leader, tackling him down, pummeling him in blind fury, blind to the fact he was weaker than this, this… murderer.

At the Autobot base, the human allies of the autonomous robotic organisms could hear Ratchet's cries and shouts. They heard everything about Megatron's deed. The organics could not believe the cruelty of the warmonger. The kids, Raphael, the 12-years-old computer genius, and Miko- the 15-year-old exchange student from japan, began to cry. They knew it was dangerous what they were doing, but their Cybertronian friends always could protect them. They were always there for them. But now, their friend was dying. He became the victim of not-their-war. Special Agent William Fowler, the middleman of the government, who stayed in touch with the Autobots, making regular visits and covering their operations, sighed heavily at the news. He used to be a military, part of the Army Rangers, so he used to see people die in war. But this was a kid, far too young to have to suffer this. But the boy's mother, June Darby, the nurse- she took the news worse than others. Her son, her only child, has been killed, KILLED, by a ruthless maniac in cold blood. And for what? Why did this have to happen?

Orion's optics came back online. He could see the small organic lying on the ground, trying to reach the key to Vector Sigma, even though it was so far from his reach. Apparently the human was too weak to move- and dying. He was in pain, but crawled towards Jack, wanting to see if he could help. If he could at least ease the young one's pain. He crawled towards him, slowly. His moves were a bit clumsy at the moment. He did not want to risk harming the human more. He managed to crawl up enough to face him optic to eye. Jack noticed it and managed to face him.

"Jack…" the metallic giant spoke.

"O-Optimus…?" Jack asked, wanting to make sure. Could it be that the upload ended before the blast?

"Jack… The upload was incomplete." Optimus informed the black haired teen. "I have not regained all of myself. I remember you, Miko, Raphael Special Agent Fowler and your mother. I remember Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee. But I did not regain my whole self."

"Op-timus… I'm… sor-rry. I failed *cought* S-stop… Mega-tro-on…" Jack tried to say, barely breathing. Optimus sensed the boy was dying.

"I… cannot defeat Megatron. I am still incomplete." He finished just as Ratchet flew behind him, hitting the wall. Optimus turned to find Megatron walking towards him.

"How sad, Optimus." The tyrannical Cybertronian said in a mocking tone. "First, you lost your memories. Then you fail to regain them. And now your organic friend dies." Megatron continued, as Jack was about to stop breathing. "It's a pity you Autobot fail lately. It's starting to make me feel there will be no satisfaction now. However, the human brought this to himself. He should've killed me when he had the chance. But it would appear that, unlike you, Optimus Prime-no-more, he was weak."

Optimus looked at Jack, as he was about to pass. The small human who wanted nothing to do with this war at first. Who wanted a normal life, free of all this chaos brought to his home world. And yet he came back. And he has proven a reliable friend. He helped protect the base, when the Cybertronian vermin infestation overwhelmed their base. He was able to face a rogue femme Decepticon and blow her ship. It was Jack who thought about Megatron possessing the cure to heal their leader. Jack was a loyal friend, whom Optimus entrusted the key to Vector Sigma. He was willing to travel a dead, alien planet to restore the Autobot leader. Megatron was wrong.

Jack was far stronger than either of them.

**(Background music: "**_The Touch_**" **by Stan Bush**)**

The matrix and the key to Vector Sigma both started to glow with brilliant light. As the artifact carried by Optimus left the giant's body, Jack's body rose in the air. Both artifacts and Jack came into contact and exploded with light. It was as bright as if it was the star itself born in this small, dark cave, blinding everyone within. As a strange sensation overwhelmed Jack's body, a strange, yet warm voice echoed around him. "Arise, Rodimus Prime." He heard. The boy was confused, as he felt his head filled with unfamiliar memories and information.

As the light died out, Megatron looked, only to find someone unfamiliar. There stood a Cybertronian, slightly shorter than Optimus. His body was powerful looking, yet somewhat slim. The color theme most mostly red, with a tint of orange, and black, especially on his legs, hands and lower torso. And there was also yellow on his wings as well as some on his helmet. Triple smoke stack-like pipes were on each forearm. The Decepticon leader was shocked and confused at first, until he noticed the new guy's chest was slowly closing, with the Matrix of Leadership within. Megatron snarled before roaring in anger and charging at him, blade extended. He was about to finish him and Optimus with one slash. But his hand caught by the red 'Bot. who stared at the surprised Decepticon, preparing his free hand to strike.

"This is the end of the road, Megatron." Jack, or rather Rodimus, said, delivering an uppercut punch, sending Megatron flying. The silver war monger could not believe the strength of this stranger. But he would not be defeated by that. He hit the wall, but immediately freed himself at started to fire his fusion cannon at the enemy. Rodimus was able to dodge under and evade each shot, before Megatron closed distance between them and pushed him through the space bridge. Afterwards, the two found themselves on Cybertron, where Megatron pressed his newfound enemy against some structure. Then he started to beat him mercilessly, wanting to finally put an end to the Prime Dynasty. However, Rodimus was able to shoot from his pipes in the Decepticon's face, forcing him back. Being at awe at first, Rodimus snapped out quickly to reality. He had no idea how he did this. But at the moment he did not care. He was in the midst of combat. He continue fire, pushing Megatron back. The silver giant was growing ever more furious and finally fired. He missed, but the tower like structure must've been filled with some kind of explosives or other highly flammable stuff, as an explosion took place, bringing the whole thing down.

As Rodimus saw Megatron ready to engage him in close combat, he extended, on instinct again, an axe from his forearm and stood his ground. As Jack, he was no warrior. Heck, he wasn't even the type who wanted a fight. But as Rodimus, his head was filled with information that could help him now. He was even strong and fast enough to at least defend himself. And that's what he did. He was blocking the Decepticon Lord's blade, occasionally delivering a counter attack.

"I'll rip out your optics, vermin!" Megatron growled, pressing for the advantage. "I don't know who you are or where you come from. But it doesn't matter. You're not Optimus. You will fall like him." Megatron kept pushing, as rubble was all around them and still falling. Then the red 'Bot noticed a strange, glowing crate above them. Then he glared back at the war monger. It was about time to end this fight filled with flying sparks and liquid energon.

"I used… to be… Jack Darby." He said to Megatron. The Decepticon was at first confused. How could a human vermin be a Cybertronian? Unless… "Now… My name is…" He started to put more strength, pushing Megatron back, shocking him. "Rodimus… PRIME!" he finally shouted. The Decepticon was dumbfounded. Rodimus took advantage of the situation swiftly stepped aside, making Megatron loose his balance. Then he shot at the crates, which finally started to fall. When Megatron noticed it, it was too late. The crates fell on top of him, covering him in some red ooze. Some of it fell into the vortex, which seemed bad, as it began to deform.

On the other side, the interference in the vortex seemed to disturb the cave structure, as it began to collapse. The Autobots managed to regain their consciousness just to see the even occurring. A bit terrified, they dashed towards Optimus, who's chest was still open. "Optimus? Are you… you?" Bulkhead asked, helping the red giant get up.

"Bulkhead… I am glad to see you all…" Optimus started, but was cut off by Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee's right, Optimus. We need to leave." Ratchet said, expressing how nervous he was. As they began to walk away, slowly speeding up, 'Bee noticed Arcee looking around nervously.

"Where's Jack?" She asked, clearly fearing the worst. The yellow Autobot scout gave a view beeps before he saw someone run out of the vortex. The Autobots were confused at first, wondering who was the new comer. Then Arcee's optics widened upon noticing familiar features. Before she could say anything, Optimus commented.

"The Matrix?" He asked, with concern. The red-and-black Autobot placed his hand on his chest, before looking back at Optimus.

"You have no idea." He said. As Optimus nodded with a warm smile, Rodimus noticed, at long last, the cave was collapsing. His face changed to that of confidence and strength, which Autobots used to see a few times on the face of a certain human boy. "Autobots! Transform and roll out!" he ordered, transforming into a red heavy-duty boom truck with red and yellow flames.

As he rolled out, Arcee gave out a smile. "Yes, Sir, hot-shot." She commented, with pride in her voice and jumped, transforming. The others, transforming quickly, also stepped on it.

"Raphael! This is Ratchet! Can you hear me? I need you to open the ground bridge at the arrival coordinates!" Ratchet practically shouted, as one of the falling boulders nearly crushed him. Fortunately, the bridge opened not far before them. And they all managed to pass thought just before the cave crushed them.

At the Autobot base, the new Prime transformed into his bipedal form the minute he saw the monitors Ratchet used to spend his days at. However, the unfamiliarity to his new form finally gave in. He actually hit the platform on which the humans were standing at. It actually gave them a scare when the new giant's head and hands almost hit them. Rodimus back off carefully, aching a little, murmuring something to himself, like 'It's gonna take time getting used to' or something. Then he looked at the humans, his optics focused on June. He smiled warmly, and yet nervously, waving his massive hand. "H-hey mom." He said, not certain what to do.

"Jack?" Everyone asked. Miko, of course, instead of being freaked out, was gone hyperactive. "No way! Look At you! You're a Cybertronian! How did you become one? Did it hurt? How did you survive Megatron's shot? How strong are you? Will you take me on a mission?"

Jack shook his head in disbelieve. Before he could say anything though, the Autobots got his attention, looking at him weird.

"Jack. How did this happen?" Arcee asked.

"I… just remember Megatron shot me. I thought I was dying. Then, The key and the Matrix engulfed me in some light. I felt something, I don't know… changing. And this strange voice said 'Arise, Rodimus Prime.' The next thing I knew, I was fighting Megatron. Not sure how I knew how I knew how to fight." He said, making everyone wide eyed… or optic.

"The Matrix must've found you worthy as my successor, Jack." Optimus commented. "And in the process reformatted you."

"How is that even possible?" Ratchet questioned it, not believing his audio receptors.

"Who cares." Bulkhead commented with a laugh, friendly punching Jack in the servo. "Jacky kicked Megatron's tailpipe."

Jack looked back at Optimus, who was giving him an approving look. Jack focused for a while, before he managed to open his chest, exposing the Matrix. "The Matrix… Optimus. It was always in your possession. I return it to you." He said. Optimus seemed to think while reaching for the artifact. But instead of taking it, he closed Jack's chest, confusing him.

"Even if you pass the Matrix back onto me, I fear the failed upload at the time made it *heavy sigh* that I will never be whole again." Optimus commented. "Besides, you have proven yourself to be a noble one, worthy of the Matrix. Now you are a Prime."

"B-but, Optimus." Jack was getting nervous, even scared, looking around at everyone. "I'm not even a Cybertronian. I'm not a Prime. I don't want this power."

"That is why it has chosen you, Jack. For those who desire it are certain to abuse it. And while I am a Prime no more I will help you with all my power to lead the Autobots to end this war."

Jack looked around again. Everyone gave him a look of approval, though Ratchet seemed uncertain. Many emotions ran through Jack, before he came to think that perhaps there was no return. He looked at Team Prime, trying to look strong. "Then… 'til all are one!" he said loudly, raising his servo as high as he could. Every one followed. As they were cheering, Rodimus placed his servo on Optimus's shoulder and said with a warm smile: "It's good to have you back, Optimus." Optimus smiled and nodded in return.

Back in the cave, there was still a small space clear from the rubble. Darkness would not let any light illuminate it. The controls of the ruined space bridge were sparking, clearly damaged. Soundwave who appeared within the cave, examined the damage, perhaps unsure of the course of action to take. Their Lord and Master was nowhere to be found. But he would not believe in his demise. That's when a small, green light in the air appeared, drawing his attention. The apparently mute Decepticon walked over to it, before a sudden blast threw him away. The Cybertronian with a screen for a face 'stared' at the vortex that form before him. He was about to get up, when a strange sound came. It sounded like Megatron's, only it was getting deeper and was filled with blind rage, agony and madness.

Then he saw it, a deformed, dark figure with a fusion cannon, coming out.

End?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed... a bit?**


End file.
